Life Now Saga: Love is in the Air
by teenpixie
Summary: Charlie and Paige, children of Percy and Annabeth, are introduced to love. These are there stories about how they found romance, as well as some always favorite Percabeth stories! (T)
1. Charlie and Natasha

Life Now Saga: Love Is in the Air

Well, the iconic _Percabeth, _is not the only feel of romance in the air.

Our little Charlie Jackson was mentioned to have a girlfriend, Natasha. She is a daughter of Vulcan, which is the Roman god of Hephaestus. Living in Camp Jupiter, Charlie has learned a lot about Roman gods, but he and his family occasionally visit Camp Half Blood, so he knows, as his parents put it, his roots.

Anyway, the story of Charlie and Natasha is not anything extravagant, but they have come to form a very special bond, an unbreakable love.

Charlie and Natasha

In New Rome Middle School, Charlie was thirteen and in eighth grade. He was about 5'3'', had wavy blond hair, and had braces. He was still skilled in fighting, so he was pretty muscular. (Middle-school heartthrob.)

At the end of that school day, Charlie stayed after school for some extra credit assignment, like he always does. But today, he took the long way around the outside of the building to kill some time. He remembered passing some high school couple making out because he looked down at the guys shoes and thought _I have a pair just like those. _

Anyway,he walked backed into the Middle School down the hall, when, whoa.

He glances through the Workshop Department, and there she is. She is sawing a measuring and hammering and turning nothing into something right in front of his eyes. She didn't seem to notice him staring, yet. Her long, wavy, brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a tool belt around her waist. Her eyes were so determined, so focused. You could see beads of sweat in her forehead as she worked, and the calluses on her hands were noticeable. But she looked like an angel to Charlie.

He had to say _something. _He thought, if not now, then when? So he opened the door. She still didn't look up. Her back was turned to him now, and she as writing down some measurements.

"You're late, Les," she said turning around and smiling. She looked up at Charlie, and he thought, _Wow, she's even prettier with that smile._

"Oh," she said, now realizing that wasn't Les. "I'm sorry. I thought you were my boyfriend."

Charlie blinked a few times at the word boyfriend. He knew it sounded silly to be heartbroken, since he just met her, but alas, he was.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just saw you here by yourself and—and wondered if maybe you need any help." He was lying and wanted to say, _Gods, you are just so beautiful._

"Oh. Well, thank you but—״ she was cut off when someone, assumingly Les, came in. He had intense brown eyes with dirty blond hair. He had freckles all over his face and stood about three inches shorter than Charlie.

"Hey Natasha," the guy said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Les," she said smiling. Charlie just remained standing there, awkward, but in his mind, he was thinking about how beautiful a name Natasha was.

"Who's this?" Les asked.

"Oh, um . . ." Natasha hadn't gotten Charlie's name yet.

"Oh!" Charlie said. "I'm sorry. "I'm Charlie. I just saw . . . Natasha by herself and was . . . wondering if she needed any help."

"Well, how considerate, then. Well we're good here bro, but thanks anyway."

Charlie realized he wasn't wanted anymore, so he reluctantly started off to leave.

"Wait, Les, we could use an extra set of hands, Charlie, you can stay." Natasha smiled and handed him a pad of paper with some measurements. "Just write down the measurements I'm taking, please." He took the pad and set down his backpack.

Honestly, with Les in the room, Charlie felt awkward. He just met these people, and he wasn't eager to get to know the Natasha's boyfriend any better. But every time Les went on a coffee run, he felt happy to be with Natasha. They had the opportunity to talk and learn about each other. He had insisted on helping them for the week.

"So, by the looks of it I'm guessing you're dad is Hephaestus?" Charlie asked.

"Vulcan, actually," she responded, not looking up from hammering a nail.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry. My parents are Greek so I sometimes get the gods confused."

Natasha looked up, now more interested in Charlie's back story. "If you have a Greek god for a parent, then why are you in Camp Jupiter?" Her question was asked with curiosity, not accusingly like most kids did when they found out he was Greek.

"Oh, um, it's kind of a long story," Charlie said, screwing in a screw to a length of wood.

She smiled and put her hammer down." I've got time."

So Charlie explained how his parents were part of the infamous Great Seven. He told her how his parents decided not to live in the mortal world for fear of monster attacks, and when Annabeth was pregnant with him, how much more dangerous an attack would be on them.

He told about his Uncle Frank and Aunts Hazel and Reyna and how they had invited his parents to come to New Rome a long time ago. He told her how he sometimes felt like a bit of an outsider because he didn't live in the camp like the others. He wasn't a demigod; he was a legacy. He told her how he sometimes wished he could be like the others, but then he remembers how great his parents are and that he is still technically a demigod. She listened intently and her eyes gleamed with curiosity. Turns out she has heard about the incredible Great Seven and the tales of Percy Jackson from some other campers. She became utterly fascinated with Charlie Jackson.

Les walked in with a coffee. "I'm back."

Natasha seemed to awaken from her trance of Charlie and said, "Could've gotten me one."

Les just smiled and set down is coffee.

That's when Charlie noticed something peculiar.

He glanced at the round and saw Les' shoes. He recalled three days ago when he remarked to himself that he has the same ones when passing by a guy making out with a high school girl . . .

Suddenly, Charlie felt a wave of anger. Everything clicked into place. The numerous times Les had stepped out for "coffee breaks," he was out making out with a girl form the New Rome High School! I guess he was scowling, because Natasha asked "Jackson? You okay?"

Charlie shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah," he responded. He glared at Les who was now back to work as if nothing had happened. He wanted to punch this guy so bad, which wasn't really like him, but just three days hanging out with Natasha and he felt a need to protect her.

"I just realized I had to go." Charlie decided the best way to avoid injuring this guy was to leave. He reluctantly picked up his backpack, not wanting to leave Natasha, and left.

When Charlie got home, he threw down his backpack so hard and punched the wall. Paige came over from her room to check on him.

"Dude, what was that?" she asked, one ear bud in her ear and Riptide in her hand. She recently got the sword over the summer, and she never goes anywhere without it—not even across the hall to Charlie's room.

The thought made him smirk, a trait he got from his father. "Nothing," he answered. "I just think I'm gonna hit the arena for a couple hours."

"Cool, I'll tag along." Charlie loved it when his sister didn't press him with more questions about his anger. She was just happy to fight alongside her brother, and he felt the same way toward her.

They made it into the arena where Percy and their Uncle Jason were teaching a class."

"—thinks they can fight Jason?" Percy just finished asking. The sound of the doors alerted Paige and Charlie's presence and the kids along their dad and uncle turned. "Children!" Percy said and opened his arms for a hug, which Charlie gave but Paige refused, partly because there were kids here that were in seventh grade with her, partly because her dad was dripping with sweat.

"Charlie," Percy continued. "Think you'll be able to take down Jason?" Jason twirled his sword in his hand jokingly threatening. Jason's son, Tristan, named after Piper's father, smirked from behind his Uncle Jason and made joking punching motions into his hand. He and Charlie always goofed around like that, _"My dad can beat up your dad!" "Well, I can beat you up!" _They were the same age, Tristan a couple months older, and they really got along great.

Charlie just smiled and shook his head. "I guess I can try," he said. The kids in the class applauded. Charlie grabbed his sword inside his gym locker instead of using his trident and made his way to the center of the battle floor.

Paige sat with Percy and timed the match. Jason won after about ten minutes, but when Tristan got gutsy and went up against Percy, Tristan lost in almost five minutes. Soon the class dispersed and Jason and Tristan went home along with Paige. Charlie figured he can ask his dad for advice while helping him clean up.

"Nice job out there, Charlie. Next time we'll make sure Jason's face has a nice view of the floor." Percy looked up from mopping the mats to smile at Charlie. Gods, Charlie was really lucky to have parents like Percy and Annabeth.

"Dad, I actually could use your advice on something." That got Percy's attention. Usually Charlie was more of an adult than Percy, so whenever he needed advice on _anything,_ Percy would be there.

"Tell me about it, Char," Percy said, sitting him down on a bench. Charlie then went on to explain his meeting with Natasha and how great of a girl she was and his speculations of her maybe cheating boyfriend, Les. Percy listened intently, his eyes away from his but his head nodding in understanding.

When Charlie finished, Percy looked at him and said, "We're gonna need another perspective."

Percy and Charlie walked back to Seven Square and knocked on the house across their own, painted a sky blue with the name _Grace _on the front.

Jason answered the door with a confused look on his face. "Dude, didn't I just say goodbye at the arena?" he asked. Charlie thought it was funny to hear his uncle use the word _dude._

Percy laughed. "Actually, I am here to visit your lovely wife."

Jason let them in and called Piper. Charlie really didn't want his love life to be an involvement of the whole family, but he decided to just go with the flow.

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes caught them. "Percy, Charlie! Nice to see you guys." She hugged Charlie and offered them something to eat. Charlie declined but Percy, of course, accepted.

"Something blue?" she asked.

Percy's eyes got a little excited. "Sure, uh, yes please!"

Once Percy finished eating, Charlie shot him a look like _Maybe I should do this on my own. _Percy got the message and talked to Jason outside.

"So, Aunt Piper, I have a bit of, um, girl trouble, I guess," Charlie felt a little shy about it.

"Well, you came to the right Aunt." She smiled and offered him a cookie. "What's the problem, kiddo?"

"Well . . ." he went on to explain the same story he told Percy of Natasha to his aunt. She listened intently and her eyes seemed to be mentally trying to find a solution to his problem as he told the story.

"Well, sweetie," she said when he concluded. "These situations are tricky. I know it's not fair, but this girl, Natasha, is most likely to dismiss it if you tell her you think her boyfriend is cheating on her." Charlie hung his head. "Char, I know it's a little complicated, but just because I'm a child of Aphrodite doesn't mean I'm the _Love Whisperer_! But, I think you should just let her find out for herself. Who knows, maybe she'll see him for who he really is."

Charlie was kind of disappointed. He really wanted to just tattle on Les and have Natasha run into his arms and call him her hero. But he knew Aunt Piper was right. "Thanks, Aunt Piper. I really appreciate the help. I hope it works."

And he thought it was going to work. For the rest of the week, Charlie helped out Natasha in the Workshop. Les was reportedly doing some "project" and couldn't join her for the remainder of the week. Charlie actually wanted Les here with them just so he would know he wasn't out there possibly cheating on Natasha. However, Charlie and Natasha grew much closer as friends. And they great stayed friends. Throughout the _Whole. Eighth. Grade._

It wasn't until the weekend before the last week of school that Charlie found Natasha sitting in the bleachers above the War Games field. Her hair was down, and Charlie hadn't realized how long and wavy it was. The sun bounced of her brunette hair making shine. He walked closer to her, and he saw that she was crying.

"Nat!" Charlie yelled, running up the stairs, scared that something happened to her. When he finally reached her, her cheeks were red and puffy, and Charlie sat down next to her. He didn't look his best in his sweat pants and tee shirt wrapped around the back of his neck prior coming from swimming practice. His hair was still was wet and his forehead was sweaty from walking in the heat, but he had to make sure she was okay.

"Natasha, are you okay? What happened?"

Natasha gave him a bit a sideways smile. "I love that about you, Char. _You _care." She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. Charlie smiled at her.

"Hey, everything's okay, Nat. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Les—״ she started, but broke off into tears again. Charlie rubbed her back. "He, he cheated on me, Charlie. I caught him cheating on me!" She began to cry again.

Charlie felt a bit guilty no for not telling her his suspicions so long ago. "Nat. I have to tell you something." Natasha looked at him, waiting. "I had my suspicions about Les, but I didn't know if you would be believe me or not. I mean, you really liked him, and I had just met you and had no proof. I fell a bit guilty now, seeing you like this. I'm sorry." Surprisingly, Natasha reached over and hugged him.

"You're probably right, I wouldn't have believed you," she laughed through her tears. "But I'm glad you're here, now." She pulled her arms out from around Charlie's neck, and he noticed her knuckles were bleeding and bruised.

"What happened to your knuckles?" he asked.

"I kind of, punched Les in the face." They both laughed. Charlie really, _really _wanted to kiss her, but he knew that would be inappropriate, considering her circumstances with Les. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go home."

Charlie and Natasha ended up hanging out at Charlie's house. He introduced her to Paige, and Percy and Annabeth. She stayed for dinner. They watched a movie. Charlie and Natasha weren't officially dating, but that day, she became part of the Jacksons.

That summer, Natasha and Charlie hung out a lot. Natasha seemed to get over Les pretty quickly (which made Charlie happy, but he didn't tell that to Natasha). Then, on June 23, Charlie and Natasha had just come back from a late night of sword fighting. They decided to relax on the roof of the arena, because it was such a cool night.

Charlie would point out constellations that Annabeth taught him. Natasha would look at the sky and have the same fascination in her eyes as she did when learning about Charlie Jackson.

"And there is Perseus," Charlie said. "My dad's mom, Sally, says that she named my dad Perseus because he seemed to be the luckiest demigod. I guess that worked out for him."

Natasha looks at Charlie. "You fascinate me, Charlie Jackson."

"And you fascinate me, Natasha Reynolds."

"You really do, Char." She looked away back at the stars. She never really had a way with words, but Charlie liked that about her. He felt like she could confide in him, and he felt honored.

"Can I ask you something, Charlie?" Natasha didn't take her eyes off the stars.

"Of course."

"Why won't you kiss me?"

Charlie was dumbfounded. "I don't know. I thought maybe you were still getting over Les and—״

She looked at him."I got over Les when I punched that kid in the face!" Natasha laughed. She looked back at the stars. Charlie looked back at the stars. "Follow up question."

"Shoot."

"Will you kiss me, Charlie?"

And the rest is history.


	2. Paige and Max

Paige and Max

Not only have we seen Paige as nothing but a Percy look-alike, but she's also proven herself kind of bad-ass. However, her friend Max introduces a whole new side of her.

"Gods, dad, it's just a school dance!"

Paige was a freshman in high school, and as a way to get to know your peers, the school held a "First Day of School" dance. Pretty lame, Paige thought, but Max wanted her to tag along with him.

Percy, however, did not want her going out of the house to, of all things, attend a school dance with _boys_. "I thought school dances weren't your thing, anyway?" he asked.

"They're not, really. I'm just there for Max."

"There for _Max_ huh?" Annabeth teased.

"Mom, don't do that."

"Do what?" Percy asked clueless. Annabeth and Paige laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth addressed Percy. "It's just a dance, Perce. Charlie and Natasha are going to be there, too. I give her permission." Before Percy was able to object, the door bell rang, Paige kissed her parents goodbye, and opened the door for Max. Max was only able to say, "Evening, Mr. and Mrs.—״ before being rushed out the door by Paige.

Max has been Paige's best friend ever since she agreed that the Avengers were better than the Justice League in first grade. Max is a child of Apollo. His blond hair and blue eyes account for that. He has always been competitive, and so is Paige, which is what makes them great friends. Tonight, though, Max wanted a chance to get to know people at his new school, but he knew he couldn't survive without his best friend.

Paige was dressed casually in jeans, boots, and a leather jacket over a red and purple plaid button down shirt. Her hair was tied up, and Riptide was, of course, in her pocket. Max was dressed in a pair blue jeans, a white shirt and a black sweater over it. His worn black high tops accompanied his outfit. His hair was spiked in gel.

"Did something new with your hair, did you?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, well, we're in high school now. Figured I'd try something new. Maybe the girls will like it." Paige didn't know why hearing him say that upset her, but she let it go.

"I just hope this night goes by quick," Paige continued. "I'm thinking about hitting the arena afterwards. Wanna tag along?"

"What is it with you and the arena? If you're not at home or at school, you're there!"

"So you're coming?"

"Yup."

They continued to walk toward the school. Lots of kids were entering from the front of the building. A sign above the front doors read, "Welcome, Freshman!" _That's just great, _Paige thought. _Please, announce, to everyone that we're the lowest of the low on the high school food chain. That'll make life easier._

"This is ridiculous, Max. Can't we just skip this?" Paige pleaded.

"C'mon, Mini-Percy, it'll be fun!" Max occasionally called her 'Mini-Percy' because she resembles her father so much.

"Alright, but I won't hesitate to pull Riptide out on one of these idiots." Max laughed, and they went into the school.

A perky brunette at the front door greeted them. She wore pointed glasses, (were those still in style?) and a flowery dress. "Have fun tonight, kids! But please, follow school rules!" Paige and Max nodded, and entered the school gym.

I guess they went all out for this dance, because Paige heard lots of upperclassman give the streamers and balloons praise. Lots of kids were dancing already. Paige just wanted to sit on the bleachers and try not to be noticed. Max noticed her distaste.

"C'mon, Paige. Lighten up! Maybe you'll meet a new friend." He said, dancing horridly next to her.

"Are you implying that you're tired of being friends with me?" she asked, jokingly.

"I'd never get tired of you, Mini-Percy." He kissed her on the cheek, something that Max has done before, but tonight it really warmed up her cheek.

"Alright, Max a Million. But please stop dancing like that."

Max laughed and pulled her on to the dance floor. Usually, Paige didn't like to be around so many people, but with Max she didn't care. She danced crazily like no one was watching. And she was actually having fun.

After about five minutes of dancing, they decided to get some food and lemonade and maybe meet other freshman. Charlie and Natasha came over to them later, holding hands.

"Hey Paige, hey Max," Natasha said, smiling.

"Hi, Nat," Paige and Max said simultaneously. Max and Paige hugged her.

"How come you guys are late?" Paige asked. "The dance started, like ten minutes ago."

"Boarder patrol," Charlie said. "It was pretty quiet, though, so Aunt Reyna said we can head over to the dance and she assigned some other campers to keep watch." Charlie and Natasha looked great together. Natasha had her hair down and it framed her face nicely. She wore a casual striped white and blue dress with black Converse. Charlie wore jeans and a long-sleeved gray flannel. He wore his trident ring on his right hand. Paige wished she looked like Natasha. She was bad-ass but yet she knew how to look good. Paige didn't know how to do that—look good, that is.

"Have you met any other freshman yet?" Natasha asked.

"Not yet," said Max. "But, hey, at least I already know some upper classman. One being captain of the War Games." Max nudged Charlie with his elbow and Charlie playfully pushed him away.

"Well, have fun you guys. Nat and I are going dance!"

"Oh, no, Charlie, I'm not—Ah!" Charlie pulled her to the floor. Paige wished she had a relationship like her brother's. The best thing about Charlie and Natasha was that they were best friends before they started dating. _Max, _she thought, but then dismissed the idea because Max was her _friend. _And she was pretty sure Max never thought about her that way.

"Where are all the chicks?" Max wondered. Paige felt a mild heart-brokeness.

"Um, we prefer to be called, _ladies,_" Paige said. "And is that what's all on your boy-mind tonight—girls?"

"Well, that and food." They laughed. Max and she walked the perimeter of the gym floor. Charlie and Natasha came up to them, laughing.

"Alright," Charlie said. "Time for me to dance with my sister." He held out his hand for Paige, who took it happily. Charlie and Paige danced together to a rock song, air guitar-ing and air drumming, singing together. Max and Natasha joined them and sang off key alongside them.

Then the fun was ruined when a slow song came on. The four of them calmed down and Charlie asked Natasha to dance. She took his hand and Paige and Max went off to the side. Usually, the only person Paige felt comfortable around was Max, but standing here listening to this slow song made everything . . . _awkward. _

"So," Max said. Paige looked over, not directly looking him in the eye.

"So," said Paige in desperate need of a response, or something to talk about.

Max laughed. "Just dance with me, Mini-Percy." he pulled her to the dance floor, just as he did before, but this time, it was different. Instead of dancing wildly and embarrassingly, Max held Paige's hand and put his other hand around her waist. Paige put her hand on his shoulder. Max smiled, holding a distant look.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Max said.

"C'mon, Maximus, tell me."

Max sighed with humor. "Do you remember in third grade, when Missy Blueko kissed me?"

"Oh gods," Paige said. "And I hit the poor girl with water?"

"Yeah!" Max agreed. "That was probably the best thing I have ever witnessed."

Paige smiled. "Yeah, well. People can't just go around kissing my best friend. That's just plain law." Paige laughed, but Max looked at her more seriously. Paige's smile went away.

"You wanna know something?" Max asked.

"Alright."

"You're the coolest person I know." Max hugged her, and he continued to hug her until the end of the song. Paige didn't notice. She was lost in the trance that _is_ Max Lawrence. It wasn't until Charlie came over and said, "Um, am I interrupting something?" that broke the two apart. Max still held Paige's hand.

"I was just admiring the awesomeness that is your sister," Max said, nonchalantly. Paige's head, however, was spinning. Max had just slow danced with her, hugged her for what seemed like minutes (which doesn't seem like much, but count out five minutes of hugging,) and he just played it off like they were just friends. She didn't know why, but Paige started to feel angry.

She looked at Charlie. "I think I'm gonna hit the arena now, Char." I'll meet you back at home." She slipped her hand out of Max's and ran toward the door.

"Wait!" Max called, but she kept on running. It had already gotten dark outside, and she didn't want to see Max right now, because she was so confused about her feelings. She saw Max running after her. She ran, faster. It was almost scary, running from Max as if he was some sort of a monster, which he wasn't. She finally ran toward Camp Jupiter instead of going to the arena, hoping she would lose Max through the streets.

Once Paige ran past Terminus, god of boundaries, she ran into her Uncle Nico. She _literally _ran into him.

"Oh, Nico. Sorry for running into you. I didn't know you were visiting." Paige loved her Uncle Nico, who was so cool he let her and Charlie call him by his first name. Lots of the campers felt an uneasy vibe from him, I guess because he is the son of Hades, but Paige didn't care about that stuff. She loved her uncle, and she loved his boyfriend, Will Solace, who was also a friend of her dad's. Nico looked a lot different than he did in her dad's pictures. He was tall, maybe six foot, with scruff on his face for a beard, similar hair to her father's, and intense dark eyes. His skull ring and sword still accompanied him to this day.

"Hey Paige. Long time, no see." He hugged her, which felt strange but familiarly warm. Nico was probably her favorite of uncles. "I just stopped in for a surprise visit. Where's the fire?" It took a moment for Paige to realize he was addressing her running into him.

"Oh, um, nothing. It's stupid, anyway." Paige looked up at her uncle hoping he would just let it go. He gave her a sideways glance. Of course not.

"Well, trust me, I have gotten myself in into many 'stupid' situations. Need some help?" Paige loved Nico for trying, but she really didn't want anyone's help. She just wanted to scream and thrust her sword into someone's neck. Then, she wanted to go back to Max and yell at him for being so dense. Then she wanted to kiss Max because she was pretty sure she loved him. Then she wanted to scream again. Nico sensed her frustration.

"Tell ya what, I'll trade stories," he said.

Paige looked confused. "What?"

"I'll tell you my worst 'stupid situation,' and you can tell me yours, and I'll hopefully try to help." Nico smiled, which people said was rare, but not to her. They smiled together a lot.

"Alright, so what's your story?" Nico held Paige's hand as they walked into Camp Jupiter, which Paige usually minded, but she made an exception for Nico.

"Well, as you surely know, I am not from this time. I lived in around the 30's."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Hazel told me something like that. She was brought back too, right?"

"Right. Anyway, as you can already imagine, I felt left out form the normal people. And, of course to add on to the abnormality, I found out I was a demigod. A son of Hades, of all people." Paige was sure some these past feelings were going to consume Nico, so she gripped his hand tighter, but he remained calm. His tone of voice didn't stir from that of a reassuring uncle.

"That must have been hard," Paige said to break the silence.

Nico shook his head. "Yeah, no kidding." He smiled down at Paige. "Anyway, it wasn't until I met your father that I thought I had found a true hero. I thought _this guy is _legendary. _He is so cool."_

"Seriously, you thought my dad was cool?"

Nico laughed. "Hard to believe, right?" Then his face turned serious again. "That's also when I found out I was even more of an outsider than I thought." He held a distant look.

Paige turned serious, as well. "You had a crush on my dad."

Nico stopped walking and let go of Paige's hand. "You have no idea what I felt, Percy," he said, but quickly realized he was talking to Paige, not Percy.

"I'm sorry, uncle. We don't have to talk about this anymore." Paige didn't know if it was possible, but she did not want to see Nico cry.

He laughed it off. "No, that's okay, Paige. You just look so much like Percy."

_Yeah, I get that a lot, _Paige thought. She gripped Nico's hand again. "Please, continue."

"So, you can just imagine how alone and confused I felt. After my sister died, I blamed Percy for it, but I know now there is nothing he could have done. Your Aunt Hazel helped me so much. And so did your Aunt Reyna and Uncle Will." Nico's smile returned. "That's one good thing your father taught me, Paige: To not lose hope. Unfortunately I learned that a little late, but I'm surprisingly happy now, for a son of Hades." He hugged Paige.

"Well now my problem just seems too stupid to talk about," Paige said into Nico's shirt. The two laughed, and just as the two broke apart, Max ran up from behind them up.

Max panted. "If you'll excuse me, Uncle Nico, I have to talk to my friend." Max has been Paige's friend for so long he treats her family like his own. However, even Nico was surprised by his confidence, because he is usually uncomfortable around Nico. No "Hello sir's" or "How are you's." Just _I have to talk to my friend._

Nico smiled. "Well don't let me stop you. I'll meet you later Paige." He walked back toward New Rome. Max stood there, sweaty, and with a sad look in his eyes.

"What?" Paige demanded. "Are you gonna hug me again and tell Charlie how such a good 'friend' I am? Do you wanna get down on one knee, tell me I'm an awesome person, and then get back up? Tell me what to do Max! Because I'm tired of playing games." Paige felt good for letting that out. She liked Max, (there, she admit it) and she thought for maybe one second he liked her, too, but she was wrong.

Max walked closer to her. "I don't want you to do anything. I just forgot something." he continued to walk toward her until they could feel each other's breath.

"What did you forget?" Paige asked.

Max smiled. "This." He kissed her, and Paige's heart nearly beat out of her chest. Max wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up, and Paige slipped her hands behind Max's neck. They kissed for what felt like forever, until Charlie again shows up and said, "Dude, you are _not _making out with my sister, are you?"

Max laughed. "Now do you get why I didn't say anything in front of Charlie?"

And the rest is history.


	3. Percy and Annabeth

_**My apologizes for the late update. **_

Percy and Annabeth

Percy didn't want to cry.

He and his friends had beaten Gaea, the Earth Mother, he had literally been through hell and back, he even survived college, but now he felt was the time to cry a river.

Because as Percy stood there, in his suit, hands folded, Annabeth walked down the aisle toward him.

He couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair was pulled back in two braids on either side of her head, some curls still remaining in the front of her face. She held blue flowers, Percy's favorite color. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. The white sleeves draped over her hand. Her dress hugged her body and expanded on the floor, giving the illusion of white ocean waves drifting behind her. On her left ring finger illuminated a simple red coral engagement ring, given to her only four months before. Percy reminisced on his proposal. . .

They were on a beach in California, about a year after graduating college. Annabeth looked like a thousand golden drachma. Her hair illuminated gold as the sun beat down on her blond curls. She wore cropped jeans and a white top over her bathing suit. She laid on a beach towel with her elbows holding her up, the wind blowing her hair back and her sunglasses on. Percy sat next to her, lying on his side, in swimming trunks and flip flops. He smiled at her as she took in the day.

"It's so nice out, Perce," she said, still looking ahead. "I wish it could always be this way." Her voice didn't sound sad or frustrated, like it usually did when she talked about the unfortunate life of being a demigod. She just spoke over the roar of the wind. She accepted her life now.

Percy squinted through the sun and smiled. "Gods you're beautiful."

Annabeth smiled and turned towards him. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks, seaweed brain. I'm suppose you're _alright._"

"Ha ha."

Annabeth laughed and slid in closer to him, and Percy got up and put his arm around her. She nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Marry me, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up. Percy's face was unchanged, still staring straight ahead at the horizon. Annabeth didn't think she had heard correctly. "Percy, what?"

This time Percy turned toward her. "Marry me, wise girl." He dug into a picnic basket he had brought and fished out a small, black box. He handed it to her. Annabeth couldn't believe it. She kept opening and closing her mouth, no words coming out. He just watched her, and gestured with his hand to continue opening the box.

Inside was something Annabeth found familiar. A red coral ring glistened in the sun, fastened to a gorgeous band of silver. The ring looked familiar because Percy had given her a red coral ring when they first started dating; the ring that still remained on Annabeth's camp necklace. Annabeth removed the ring from the box. Inside the band was a small golden carving of an Olympic Omega. Annabeth held it between her fingers. "Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth?" Percy smiled at her, and got up from the sand and back down on one knee. "Marry me, please. Because my life became better once you entered it. I mean, I didn't even think the gods would be this generous by giving me the chance—no, _the honor_, to know you. And I simply cannot even begin to imagine a life where you aren't with me. And I know that I may not be good for you, and that there is a fifty-fifty chance that you might say no, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. So will you marry me, please? Because I can't live without you. And I love you."

At this point Annabeth was crying. "Percy Jackson," she just said again. The wind whistled above their heads. They sat in a comfortable silence, looking at each other.

Finally Annabeth sighed. "Well I guess someone's gonna have to look after you."

Percy smiled.

And now, Percy couldn't help put hold a tear in his eye. Camp Half-Blood filled with demigods: some old friends and family, some new campers who stood around wondering _who are these people? Can we go back to archery lessons? _The thought made Percy laugh, but he honestly didn't care about who was at the wedding, except for one person.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, then looked over to her father and smiled at him. Percy looked at his own mother Sally and stepdad Paul, both who were sitting in the front row. And in his mother's lap sat the newest edition to Percy's family, Alexandra, Percy's four year old sister!

Percy smiled to his family, and looked to Annabeth who was now five steps away.

Four. Three. Two. One.

Boom. It hit him, like lightning. (But that wasn't an invitation for Jason.) Percy was marrying the woman he always needed by his side, the one he couldn't live without. Annabeth.

Chiron smiled at the two, who was sporting a white suit jacket over a pink shirt, accompanied by a blue and white striped tie. He would be officiating the ceremony. And, even though at a wedding, Chiron had his archers bow on his back. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

Annabeth looked right at Percy. "Yes!" Percy took her hand and held it.

Chiron smiled. "We are gathered here today . . ." but Percy couldn't hear him anymore. He was lost in Annabeth's gaze: a mesmerizing picture of sparkling gray eyes and blond hair. Percy imagined her through the years, back when they were twelve, when they shared their first kiss at sixteen, their first year at college when they were nineteen. Percy couldn't believe how fast time flew by.

"You may now state your vows," Chiron said. Annabeth went first.

She looked nervous, which was crazy, because Annabeth was never nervous. She looked at the crowd, then back at Percy. Her gaze never left his. "Percy Jackson. My first love. My seaweed brain. My best friend. You somehow became a part of me, and not just my life, but my soul. Of course at times an annoying part," she said that for laughs from the crowd, "you are definitely a part I could not live without. I simply wouldn't be whole." She wiped a tear from her face, and Percy squeezed her hand. "So, I present this ring to you because I need you Percy. You're my whole life. And I love you." She put a simple gold band on Percy's left ring finger. 'Aww's' were delivered from the crowd.

"Percy?" Chiron said.

Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth Chase." He looked to the crowd, and in the back next to an array of foods stood Percy's father, Poseidon. He put a finger to his lips, then nodded for Percy to continue. Percy looked back at Annabeth. "Annabeth. Never in my life have I been more terrified and extremely happy other than right now. Not because I'm scared of marriage, but because I've always lived in the fear that I might screw up. Or something might happen to me. But you, you eliminate every doubt I've ever had. Because it's you, Annabeth. You're the answer!" Percy was getting really emotional now. "You're the answer to everything! No matter how many times our lives are threatened, or we somehow find ourselves in trouble you pull me back. You pull me back to a place I know that I'm safe, and loved, and I never want to be anywhere else. So I present you this ring," he put the ring on her left ring finger, "because I know that no matter what, we are going to be together. And I love you, so, so much."

At this point, Annabeth had nearly cried a river. Chiron spoke, "Do you Annabeth Chase, take Perseus to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Perseus, take Annabeth to be your wife?"

"I do. Can I kiss her now Chiron?" Annabeth and the rest of the crowd laughed.

Chiron smiled. "I now pronounce you—״ Percy kissed Annabeth before Chiron could even finish. The crowd erupted in applause. When Percy broke away, Chiron said, "Husband and wife. Percy, are you ever going to let me finish something?"

Percy just laughed, and both he and Annabeth hugged and thanked Chiron. When Percy looked back to where his father had been standing, he was o longer there. Percy was a little disappointed, but he knew a god couldn't be hanging around with his mom and Paul and the rest of the campers. Percy forced himself to forget about Poseidon, and enjoy being a married man.

The reception was held at the Big House. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Even Mr. D would occasionally pop in and order a diet Coke. One time, he even called Annabeth by the right name. Jason and Piper just slow danced mostly, even during fast songs. Hazel and Frank weren't really dancing, mostly because Frank claimed he didn't know how to dance, and hazel wasn't really up-to-date with modern dancing. She would ask things like, "What's a dougie?" and "Cotton-eye _what_?" But she still seemed pretty happy. Percy's sister, Alex, was really lost in the attention of all of Percy's friends, and she was so confused when Percy explained to her how sister-in-laws work.

"Annabeth's my sistow?" she'd ask.

"No, silly. Annabeth is my wife now, so she's you're sister-in-law," Percy said, ruffling her hair. Alexandra really didn't look anything like Percy, except they both had their mother's nose. Alex's hair was brown, not black like his. She had brown eyes and little freckles on her cheeks. And Percy assumed she, too could see through the Mist just like Sally, because she knew Tyson had one eye. Their conversation about that sort of went like this: "Percy, why does Tyson have one eye?" Percy didn't know what to say so he told the truth. "He's a Cyclopes, Lex" Alex looked at him. "Oh. Okay."

At one point, Jason separated from Piper and walked over to Percy and said, "Hey, congratulations, man. I'm really happy for you guys."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Jace. It looks like Piper's having fun." He nodded to Piper's direction, where she was dancing alongside with Leo, Alex, and Reyna. She smiled and gestured for Jason to join them.

Jason laughed. "And that's my cue for even _more _dancing. Yippee." Percy laughed and Jason shook his hand. "Congrats again, Perce. I'll catch up with you later." He went off to the floor with Piper and the rest of them.

Annabeth slid in behind him and looped her arm though his. "Hey, Mr. Seaweed Brain."

"I guess that makes you Mrs. Seaweed Brain now doesn't it?" Percy said.

"Nope. It just means I'm married to one. Now, c'mon, Percy, dance with me!" She pulled him onto the dance floor. Percy even somehow convinced Hazel and Frank to join them And Frank was not that bad a dancer.

Percy's favorite part, though, is when he met up with an old friend. He walked off the dance floor and toward a corner near the buffet table.

"Hey, di Angelo. Don't you wanna see your sister bust a move?" Percy said to Nico.

Nico smirked. "Bust a move? More like bust a hip," he joked. Percy laughed. It was weird, seeing Nico now, all grown up. He had gotten a decent haircut, so you could actually see his forehead. He had gotten taller, almost as tall as Percy. And he seemed—in a word—_happier_. Him staying at camp and being with Will Solace has really boosted his confidence. He even looked stronger, with his tanner skin and more muscular arms. Percy was really happy for him.

"Look, Nico," Percy continued more serious. "I really appreciate you and Will being here today. I know we've had problems before, and I just—״

"C'mon, Percy," Nico cut off. "That's all in the past. We're all happy now, right? Or at least, as happy as you can be being a demigod. Of course Will and I came. I mean, what are friends for?" Percy was taken aback. He had never really been called Nico's friend before, by Nico, until now. Of if he has, he couldn't remember. All he knew was, Percy was really happy to have Nico in his life.

"Nico, you have to hug at least one person at a wedding, and I demand it be me," Percy said, his arms wide. Nico just set down the drink he was holding and walked over to Percy and hugged him. It was nice, having him as a friend again.

After the, of course, blue wedding cake, it was time for Percy and Annabeth's slow dance. Percy offered his hand to Annabeth, and he brought her onto the floor. The song, "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You," by Elvis Presley flowed through the air. Percy swayed back and forth with Annabeth in his arms.

"Oh my gods, Percy," Annabeth said into his shoulder. "This is the best day of my life."

Percy rubbed her back. "Me too, Wise Girl. Thanks for sticking with me." Annabeth kissed him, and they continued to dance, taking in their moment together. Soon, other couples took the floor, starting with Sally and Paul. Jason and Piper were second. Then everybody danced with them. laughed and danced with his mother while Annabeth danced with Paul. Then Annabeth danced with her father while Percy danced with her mom. Then Percy and Annabeth danced with Alexandra and Tyson. Then Percy and Annabeth danced with Grover and Juniper. Then Juniper left and it was the three of them: Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. The three on their first quest to get Zeus's stupid lightning bolt. The quest that started it all.

Afterward, once people were starting to get tired, Percy went outside for some fresh air. All the other campers on their regular schedule had the opportunity to stay up late this one night due to the wedding, so many campers had gathered around for a campfire. Percy could see it light up it's many colors from where he was standing.

Percy closed his eyes and wished everyday could be as great as this. Then he felt a sea breeze blow on his face. Percy opened his eyes thinking someone had made his wish come tru, but next to him, instead , stood his father, Poseidon.

"Congratulations, Percy. That Annabeth Chase is a very lucky girl." Percy just looked at his father, who had nonchalantly started up a conversation after disappearing earlier today. He didn't want to start anything with his father on his wedding day, however, so he said, "No, dad. I'm the one who's lucky.

Poseidon looked at him. "I suppose I owe you a wedding present." Percy was expecting some sort of mystical blender or a pet fish.


End file.
